Adventures In The Royal Academy
by INACTIVE.PleaseIgnorMe
Summary: All of the sims from MySims and MySims Kingdom join for an incredible year, starting with the annual Autumn dance. Everything is going great until an unfortunate accident sends all students running for cover. When King Roland considers shutting down the Royal Academy, it is up to all the students to help save their beloved school.
1. The Big Mistake

**A|N: I love MySims, so I decided to write a fanfic due to lack of MySims fanfics. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh, but I am open to constructive criticism. First up… Summer!**

**Summer's POV**

I am Summer. Summer I am. I am popular. Popular I am. I am not Sam. Sam not I am.

Ms. Marshall just announced the date for the dance, and I was so excited, until my cheering squad set me up with Chaz McFreely, mega popular jerk. Jerk is an underestimate.

So, here I am, sobbing in my dorm, with my best friend Liberty at my side.

"Summer, there is no need for you to stress about a date. You're practically the most popular girl in school! What guy wouldn't want to go with you," asked Liberty.

"It's complicated," I said, fighting back tears. There was only one person I wanted to go with. If I went with him, I would most likely be kicked off the cheerleading squad, and be made fun of for the rest of my school life. What cheerleader goes to a dance with Travis? Sure, he was nice and all, but he was a mega nerd, subject of all Chaz's ridicule.

"Libby, I need to be alone for a minute."

I ran out of our dorm and into the school gardens. I buried my face among the flowers and sobbed. After about half an hour of intense crying, I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up and saw Poppy Nightshade looking at me.

"Summer, what's wrong." Poppy was in her first year at the academy, so she wasn't going to the Royal Academy dance, unless someone invited her. The annual academy dance was for second years to fifth years. Once you're done with your fifth year at the academy, you graduate and go off to do amazing things. I decided that because of Poppy's kindness and empathy, she would be an okay person to talk to.

"Poppy, can you keep a secret?" I asked, wiping my eyes with my blue and yellow cheering uniform. Poppy nodded.

"You can count on me." She smiled.

"It's about the dance. Are you going?" I asked.

Poppy shrugged, "My boyfriend Jeremy is going and I think he might ask me, except that he really wants to sleep that night. Jeremy always wants to sleep. All he ever does is nap."

I giggled. Jeremy was known around the school as the boy who always fell asleep during Professor Clamp's lessons.

"So you aren't going?"

Poppy nodded, "I'm pretty sure of that."

"So, you know how I am popular and on the cheering squad?"

"Yeah. Everybody knows that. Even Ian."

"I really want to ask Travis to the dance. He is really nice and funny, but a total geek. The squad has already set me up with Chaz, but I hate him. I just want to go with Travis."

Poppy thought for a minute, and then her eyes lit up, "Go with Travis. He is the better choice. If you get kicked off the squad, you can join the garden club!"

I smiled and thanked Poppy. Her words of advice were good enough for me. The garden club wasn't so bad. After all, the gardening club did have some pretty nice members.

I stood up and ran to Dorm 7, aka Travis and Chaz's dorm. I hoped Travis would be there. I knocked on the door, and sure enough, Travis answered. When he saw me, he immediately tensed up. That happens a lot when people are in my presence.

"Um… S-S-Summer… Chaz is no-o-t here r-right now so i-if you're looking for him…"

"I'm not looking for Chaz, I was looking for you."

When I said that, Travis practically fainted, "M-me? Why?"

I looked at the ground, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Travis narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of joke?" He was obviously hurt.

This time, it was my turn to stutter, "N-no! Travis wait!" He slammed the door in my face. I could hear him stomping around in his dorm. I just stood there, feeling no emotion. I stood and stood for a few minutes, and then I heard giggling. I spun around and saw Princess Butter and her friends behind the bushes across from dorm seven. They had their iphones out, and were clearly taking video of the entire episode. I was mortified. Acting okay as not to break my cool, I sauntered over to the bushes.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked.

Esma giggled, "We're just taking video of that hilarious scene with Travis and you. What are you doing?"

I stopped short. What was I supposed to answer?

"Um… I was just humiliating Travis?" I was hopeful that that would satisfy Esma.

"Humph," scoffed Butter.

Nicole smiled at me, "That was really funny. I think it was pure genius asking out a nerd like him. The reaction was funny. I hope Chaz doesn't think it was real though."

It seemed that the girls thought I was faking that. I decided to play along.

"Yeah. Chaz wouldn't think it was real. Why would I ask out a nerd in the first place?"

Esma stomped her foot, "Yeah, but it's time to go. See ya at cheering. Oh! And I think that we should put the video up on SimTube. Right?"

Butter and Nicole nodded. They left the bushes, most likely to go to their dorms.

I waved to them as they stalked off, but only one thing stayed in my mind.

"Travis," I moaned. What was to become of him?


	2. Big Plans

**A|N: Hullo! I decided that I will update once every week. I decided that I will use Travis here, as he is the one being subject to SimTube embarrassment. Poor Travis! Anyhow, I decided to also introduce my Sim in this chapter, as she is awesome and would look adorable in a Royal Academy uniform. :)**

**PS…**

**Thanks Lilcutie58!**

**Travis's POV**

As soon as I slammed the door, I immediately regretted it. _Maybe Summer really wasn't faking,_ I thought. As soon as that thought came into my head, I put it to the back of my mind as soon as possible. Summer was now not a part of my life. After that episode, I decided that she was no longer my crush and I needed to let go of her. She was too much to handle. Summer would have long conversations on day, and then the next day she would ignore me entirely.

I slumped my back on the dorm wall and ran my fingers through my hair. Then, I stood up and opened the dorm door proudly._ Summer Powers is no longer a part of my life,_ I thought. _I am a free man._

I straightened my academy sweater and grabbed my book bag from the coat hanger. Walking across the stone sidewalk to class, I held my chin high and my back straight. I congregated many snickers and smirks from the surrounding students, but even though I didn't know why, I still kept my chin up. I felt a small vibration in my pocket. It was probably my phone.

I slid it open and found a text from an unknown number. The area code was in the tri-island area, so I accepted the number and read the text.

**To: Travis**

**From: Brandi **

**Heyy Trav, guess hu is up on SimTube? that vid was hi-larious!**

In the text was a link to SimTube. The video that popped up was, to my horror, Summer asking me out to the Autumn Dance. No wonder people were laughing at me! I looked like a total freak!

I ran to class and pulled my hood over my head. My phone kept buzzing, but all the calls and texts were about Summer. For the first time in my life, I was forced to ignore my phone.

In class, it was even worse. Our science professor, Dr. F, paid no attention to his class; instead he was busy taking notes on Makoto and Tobor. I was forced to be laughed at by my fellow science pupils as they acted out the scene, watched the video countless times and made rude remarks such as, 'Where's Summer lover boy,' or, 'Look behind you, it's Summer!' I whacked my head on the table and pulled my hood over my face. The only person in the class who didn't make fun of me was Goth Boy, mainly because he was busy writing poetry.

When class was over, I made my way to the library, but was stopped on the way by a hooded figure in an academy skirt. The hood was covering her face. She pulled me aside into the bushes where she revealed her face. It was Emily Fields, one of the first years.

"Look," I said, "If this is about the video, I don't want to hear it. I need to get to the library."

Emily looked agitated, "Geez. It's like you don't want that stuff off of SimTube. If you don't want help, I won't give it to you." She stalked off, but I ran to catch up with her.

"Wait! Emily! Did you say you could help me?"

She spun around and gave me a death stare. Her sparkling brown eyes meant business, "Yeah, in other words. I can hack into computers, websites, whatever. You name it, I hack it."

"I really need help. The sooner that video is down, the sooner I can get out of this annoying hoodie."

"Fine. I'll do it. I just need you to do me a favor first."

I was practically begging on my knees by now, "Yes! Anything!"

"Stop calling me Emily, my name is Emmi." Emmi flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and continued walking away.

I chased after her again, but she ran away faster than I could run. Eventually she turned a corner into the library, but when I entered the sanctuary of books, she seemed to have disappeared. I sighed and settled myself down in the geeky section of the library. Just as I was about to open a book on telephone history, Emmi crept behind me and clapped her hands in my face.

"Travis! Are we going to do this or not?"

"You ran away from me! What was I supposed to do?"

"Just… Whatever. I hack into Butter's SimTube account, and you stand guard. The video will be off the website in no time."

We went over to the computers and she opened up SimTube. I couldn't keep track of what she was doing, because I needed to distract Brendan from not going on the computers. That was not an easy task.

In about five minutes, Emmi walked up to me and said that the video was gone from the internet forever. I bent down to tie my shoe, and when I looked up to thank her, she had disappeared. I shrugged and opened my book on phone history. I read about this old geezer named Alexander Sim Bell, who invented the telephone. I would have loved to meet him.

Yet again, I heard a loud clap in my face. I looked up and saw Emmi giving me a disapproving stare.

"Well, aren't you gonna thank me?" She questioned.

I looked at her as if she had three heads, "But you ran away again! What was I supposed to do?"

"Whatever," Emmi ran off, but this time, I didn't follow. I had other plans on my mind. Evil plans.


End file.
